Looped pins are generally known in the art to consist of a generally elongated structure having an open end and one or more loops shaped for cooperative engagement with a corresponding structure or the like for the purpose of fastening, restraining and/or retaining elements in a particular position, orientation and/or configuration, for example. Transmission pins provide one example of such pins, and are generally known in the art to consist of an elongated looped structure having opposed closed and open ends for engaging a transmission bracket. Other pins and clips such as cotter pins, safety clips, etc. of generally similar structure and function are also known in the art. In general, the pin or clip is installed by grasping the closed end, either by the hand or with a tool, and engaging the open end with an associated bracket, shaft, post or the like.
Various tools have been developed to facilitate installation of clip-like or pin-like structures on a corresponding bracket, such as described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0278334 to Carr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,832 to Brook, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,872 to Lewis. In the tools known in the art, such as the ones listed above, the pin or clip is generally retained in the tool, in a groove or slot or between two planar blades, and held by friction or by means of a magnetic force. The tool is then used to insert the pin in the associated bracket and then drawn away from the bracket to effect release of the pin from the tool.
As will be appreciated by the skilled artisan, the above and other such techniques suffer from various drawbacks. For example, frictional wear and tear may render the tool unusable after a period of time. Furthermore, partial, improper or incorrectly installed pins can also be a problem. For instance, partially or improperly installed pins can be hard to detect and can disengage from the associated brackets during use. Therefore, there remains a need for a looped pin installation apparatus that overcome some of the drawbacks of known apparatus, or at least, provides the public with a useful alternative.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.